Rockstar Rollercoaster
by Moons
Summary: Two girls get the coolest assignment ever follow around McFLY and hang out with them to find out what a 'rockstar's life is really like. They're in for one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I'm like ... back, sortof. I didn't update my other two stories because I sort of lost my muse for those, but I decided that I should write another one. I had muse for this one, and I'm hoping to stick with it for a longer time than I did with the other two. The summary -points up- should give you an idea of what it's about, and if it doesn't then I s'pose you'll just have to read and find out. Hope you like it :

Adios 3  
Moons

* * *

She loves you yeah-yeah –yeah

_She loves you yeah-yeah-yeah_

_She loves you yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_You think you've lost your love_

_Well I saw her yesterday_

_It's you she's thinking of_

_And she told me what to say_

Loud, yet very melodious music welcomed two young girls that had just entered the music booth, a bag slung casually over the red headed one's shoulder whilst the one with the long, dark hair carried a notepad in her hand, a pencil tucked behind her ear. Both of the girls looked tired, very tired indeed, but this was something that could easily be understood when one knew they had just gotten of a plane and hadn't slept in forty-eight hours. Why hadn't they slept?

Because they had been up all day before they had boarded the plane, from the capital of America to the capital of England, and neither of the girls was really good with sleeping on a plane. Result; two very tired and somewhat grumpy girls who were in no mood to actually start on the job they were assigned to. Even though they were actually rather exited about their job. Getting to walk around with a very 'hip', English boy band for a living was, after all, the job every sane girl would dream about. No? Especially when this 'very 'hip', English boy band' was McFLY, the band people in England were more than mad about. They had even made a name for themselves over in America already; which was quite a feet on it's own. America was the country of the big stars after all; and going there and actually shooting a movie with a famous actrice will get you pretty well-known.

_She said she loves you_

_And you know that can't be back_

_Yeah she loves you _

_And you know you should be glad_

_She said you hurt her so_

_Well she almost lost her mind_

_Now she says she knows_

_That you're not the hurting kind_

The dark-haired girl had grabbed her pencil from behind her ear and had started scribbling down some random notes whilst the redhead had pulled a camera from her bag; a camera that looked very much professional. Which it was. Now who were these two girls?, you might be wondered. Well, the dark-haired one was called Sarah; she was a reporter for a big magazine over in the States, even though she originated from Japan. How she ended up working for a big ass American magazine is a story for another time, what mattered was that she was now in England, watching how England's number one boy band was recording a track for their new album. When Sarah had been told that she got to do this assignment she had been thrilled. Positively thrilled.

Why? Because the girl loved McFLY. Not in a complete bimbo fan girl way, no in a way that she really appreciated their music (and their looks of course, but shh) and that she admired them for doing a great job at keeping the band going for so long. Writing an article about bands such as these was quite thrilling on it's own, but no; it got even better. She and her partner, the redhead who was now snapping photo's of the studio and of the boys' recording their song, had been assigned to make a 'special' about this 'hot and new celebrities'. In other words; they got to walk around with the boys for a whole two months; getting a look inside of what the life of a famous 'rockstar' was like. They would be following the boys around, only they had promised themselves they wouldn't get on their nerves. They didn't want to be labelled as annoying reporters, and had therefore decided they would be making tons of pictures instead of taking a camera as well to shoot the whole experience.

_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yeah she loves you _

_And you know you should be glad – hey_

_  
She loves you yeah-yeah-yeah_

_She loves you yeah-yeah-yeah_

_With a love like that you know you should be glad_

The redheaded photographer had by now snuck into the recording studio, taking pictures of the boys, who were more than obviously enjoying the attention they were getting. Of course, this wasn't too weird. The redhead, who was named Kayleigh, wasn't too bad on the eyes after all. And the McFLY boys loved their attention; it was a great part of being famous. Returning the flirtatious smile Danny sent in her direction, Kayleigh put her camera away again when she thought she had enough shots of the boys. They were still singing their song, and Kayleigh opted for retreating to the seats in the corner of the studio, allowing herself to slump down on them, closing her eyes and smiling pleasantly upon finally finding somewhere to sit. She was knackered, as was Sarah; who joined her seconds later, leaning back comfortable on the not-so-comfortable seats, her head finding its place on Kayleigh's shoulder.

_Now it's up to you_

_Well I think it's only fair_

_Pride can hurt you too_

_So apologize to her_

_Because she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yeah she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad - hey_

The two girls obviously knew each other. On contrary to Sarah, Kayleigh was from New York, had lived there all her life and was familiar with the rushed ways of the people there. She herself was nothing like that though. She was the calm girl; the one people went to for advice, and the one who had an incredibly dry sense of humor. The remarks she sometimes made could easily be considered really harsh, but she never meant to hurt anyone. Sarah was a bit more outgoing; she having been the one to pretty much demand this project when their boss had said someone was going to have to do it, but she wasn't what some would call a 'party animal'. Yet both the girls loved a party or two. Or three.

They had met a couple of years ago, running into each other when they were both assigned to interview and/or take photos of a certain Robert DeNiro. It had been the first real job for both of them, and both being nervous they had ended up getting slightly tipsy before actually going through with the interview. The result? The funniest interview DeNiro had ever had; and that was in his own words. But that was all in the past. The girls had grown close, asking for each other as a partner when they were assigned to jobs, and they were pretty much considered a team over at their paper; the _Global Explorer_. The great thing about that paper was that they got to travel around the world, making articles and pictures about 'global' issues. They had been to a lot of places in their relatively short lives.

_She loves you yeah-yeah-yeah_

_She loves you yeah-yeah-yeah_

_With a love like that you know you should be glad_

_With a love like that you know you should be glad_

_With a love like that you know you should … be glad_

Short lives yes. After all; the girls were only one year apart, Kayleigh being twenty-one and Sarah being twenty. They were really young, but they had both started writing really early because of their families. Seeing as both of their families had strong ties with people in the journalism business; it was no surprise that they had both ended up working for a paper as well known as _the Global Explorer_. Not that they liked this. Both Kayleigh and Sarah had preferred to really work their way up to the top, but seeing the assignments they would be handling they had both agreed anyway. It was a great job offer after all. But enough of that.

The girls were both focusing on the four boys in front of them, Kayleigh's head bobbing from one side to the other on the beat of the music, forcing Sarah to remove her head from the redhead's shoulder and pout slightly. This only caused Kay to smirk slightly before she started singing along quietly with the song. She knew the song after all. She was known to be a music freak, but really. This was a Beatles song. Kayleigh's opinion was that everyone was supposed to know this song. It was just_that_ great. And hearing the boys covering the song just made her more exited about this whole assignment. She was sure that she, Sarah and the McFLY lads would get along just fine.

_Yeah-yeah-yeah_

_Yeah-yeah-yeah_


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were wrapping things up, foreheads slightly sweaty from putting their everything in that little song they all loved. Who didn't love the Beatles after all? They were like, the greatest rockband ever. The four boys could only hope they'd one day be as big as John, Paul, George and Ringo. The song had worked out quite well though. The tune was really good, and seeing as it had already made the two girls sitting on the seats nearby swing a little, they were quite sure their fans would like it as well. Now the McFLY boys were actually only partially aware of whom the two girls were.

Meaning that only Tom knew exactly who they were, Harry knew slightly and both Danny and Dougie couldn't be assed to pay attention when Fletch, their manager, had announced there was going to be a huge article written about them. The only thing those two had picked up were that too girls were going to be following them around for a certain amount of time, something that had made smiles appear on both of their faces. Girls were always good. Weren't they? They were in them boys' minds.

Now Kay and Sarah really had been having fun whilst listening to the boy's covering the song. They actually knew that the boys had covered it before, in 2004, where it was featured on the 'That Girl' single they brought out that year, and they didn't know why they were recording it again. Maybe someone had lost the recordings or something. They didn't know. It wasn't all too important though.

The two girls watched as the boys put their guitars down and, in Harry's case, tucked his drumsticks in his back pocket. They were quite pleased about the result. There hadn't been an actual need to re-record the song, but this had more or less been decided on a whim, the lads having a sudden urge to play the song again. Of course neither Kayleigh nor Sarah was blind; they quite enjoyed the fact they got to spend two whole months with the McFLY boys, fully aware that many of McFLY's fans would die of jealousy if that were even remotely possible. They knew how lucky they were.

Kay's camera had been pulled from the bag again, the lens opening and closing as she snapped some more pictures. She liked having lots of pictures; even though she was terribly indecisive and never knew what picture to pick when it came down to it. But she would worry about that later; she was sure that, with Sarah's help, they would be able to pick the perfect pictures to go with the article they were going to write. Now Danny and Dougie had noticed the camera being out and about again, so they shared a look of amusement, mischievous sparkle in their eyes as they stopped casing their guitars and walked over to the two girls, stopping dead in front of them with such an amusing (and slightly predatory) look on their faces that Kayleigh couldn't help but snap a picture of it; resulting in the smiles of both lads dropping slightly as they blinked, the flash of the camera momentarily blinding them.

''Sorry. Had to take that picture. The looks on your faces were just … one of a kind'' the redhead explained, sending both Danny and Dougie a dorkish grin as she tucked her short, messy hair behind her ear, an innocent glint in her eyes. Two sets of eyebrows raised, and a certain curly topped head was topped slightly to the side, causing Kay's innocent look to spread to her lips; resulting in a shy grin.

''Anyway, I s'pose I should introduce myself. Hi,'' she gave a small wave, still grinning, ''I'm Kayleigh Weston, I'll be the annoying girl that snaps most embarrassing pictures throughout these two months'' she continued cheekily, extending her hand towards Danny, smiling as he took it and shook it, his grasp firm. ''Pleasure. I'm Danny, though you most likely know that already,'' he flashed her a small grin, ''and this little man here is Dougie.'' He prodded his mate in the side, causing Dougie to squirm slightly and to avert his gaze from Sarah, whom he'd been having a stare down with, back to Kayleigh, smiling shyly as he too shook the redhead's hand.

Kayleigh was marvelling slightly at how insanely cute Danny's accent was, but she was a professional, and didn't let thoughts such as those show. She smiled at Dougie before nodding her head at Sarah. ''This is Sarah, she's the brilliant writer that shall be writing the article. She's really good and doesn't hesitate to write about embarrassing things. So you two had best behave.'' Sarah smiled, obviously amused by what Kayleigh had said and nodding slightly, trying her best to look scary but failing miserably.

Danny and Dougie just grinned, Dougie's eyebrows had risen suggestively when Kay had mentioned him and Danny 'behaving', an innocent smirk easily finding its way upon the boyish features. A short silence ensued, though not an awkward one, but Harry and Tom joining the foursome soon broke it. Greetings and introductions were exchanged once again, and Tom welcomed both Kay and Sarah to 'the McFLY way of life' and told them to prepare for 'a bumpy ride'. Sarah only responded by grabbing her notebook and scribbling this down, thoroughly amused by what he had just said. It sounded rather … promising.

--

Upon arriving at the boy's 'sleeping quarters' (about which they had refused giving any further information) both girls found themselves gaping slightly at the _huge_ tour bus they found themselves standing in front. They were kidding. Right? They weren't going to share a tour bus. Were they? It seemed they were. Tom opened the door, revealing a large and spacey 'living room' so to speak, which was slightly messy, something that Tom said was because 'Danny and Harry were the last ones in here and they never clean their shit up'. Great. So now Kay and Sarah were dealing with four males, of which two were messy. _Awesome_.

Tom continued showing them around the bus, the girls both surprised by the amount of space there was. The tour ended at their sleeping quarters, which were right next to the boys' sleeping quarters. A small desk had been installed there as well, something that Sarah was very grateful for. Now the girls hadn't exactly expected to be travelling with the boys as well, even though they knew they should've seen it coming. Why? Well, they were going to follow the lads around for two months, and they were currently on tour. Connect the dots and … yeah. It made sense.

''Now I have warned the other three about behaving, but I can only hope they will not cause any trouble. I will try to keep them on a leash'' Tom said kindly, chuckling softly at his own words. It was true what most people thought. Tom _was_ the sensible one, the leader of the band, the one that kept the others in line. Well… as far as 'in line' was possible with Danny, Dougie and Harry. Kayleigh and Sarah were starting to think those three would be a handful to Tom, and to them as well. But even though this was slightly worrying, they still quite looked forward to the trip. Both girls were already quite sure it was going to be 'a bumpy ride' as Tom had put it, already.

''What're we going to do now?'' asked Sarah as the band and she and Kay had placed themselves in the 'living room' of the bus. Beers had been pulled out and all of them were quite comfortable just sitting there. But of course, Sarah was a journalist, a writer; she wanted something more interesting to happen. Of course she knew that staying in the bus with the lads could be fun to, but she wanted something more … exiting. Dougie gave her just that by saying they were planning on 'goin' clubbin'' in a little bit, his accent making both Kay and Sarah grin slightly. The accents were just way too … well, adorable really.With both of them having stayed in New York for years; they weren't used to English accents at all. But they loved them already.

Kay's camera hung loosely around her neck; so she could grab it anytime she wanted, and she did just so when she saw how homey the boys acted in the bus, grinning as Tom leant his head on Dougie's shoulder; snapping a picture of the two of them. This startled pretty much everyone, seeing as the flash was rather bright. Harry was so shocked he actually fell over backwards, landing in a heap on the floor behind the couch, a loud yelp escaping him before he hit the floor. Everything and everyone fell silent as Danny sat up to look over the edge of the couch, to find Harry lying in a very weird crouched position. One dark eyebrow raised and amusement flickered in the Boltoner's eyes.

''Ouch.''

That one word, that one, uttered word, followed by a string of cursewords was enough to set everyone in the bus of, and soon enough it wasn't just Harry on the floor, but also Danny, who had toppled over the couch and almost landed on top of Harry, causing everyone to only laugh harder. Well. Another bright light filled the cabin as Kay pulled out her camera, trying to make good pictures whilst also trying to stop herself from laughing too hard. At least the ice was broken now. That much was for sure.

* * *

Well. So much for chapter 2 : I know the chapters aren't very long, but I'm still trying to work out some stuff for the story, not sure where I'm going with this yet. I s'pose they'll get longer once I get some more inspiration XD oh yeah.

disclaimer;; none of them lads are mine. only kay and sarah are, coz they're from my imagination XD

dedication;; this is sort of for my friend sarah XD here ya go love :


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. This is only a part of chapter 3, but I decided to post it, coz I feel bad about keeping you guys waiting. XD  
disclaimer;; don't any of them lads, 'm afraid. that just depressed me even more XD hehe, j/k, j/k. shall attempt to study for my econ test now. ciao.

* * *

Dougie appeared to be the kind of person that kept his word. For the girls found themselves being dragged off to a local 'pub' only about half an hour after the little 'Harry-falling-of-the-couch' incident, for what Danny called their ''McFLY christening''. Something about the way he said it worried Kay a bit, but she decided to shrug it off. What harm could four perfectly nice (and incredibly cute) guys to anyway? Okay … scratch that. She was already quite sure them McFLY lads weren't nearly as innocent as they seemed. After all; ''looks can be deceiving''.

Her camera was hung loosely around her neck again, something that seemed to worry Tom a bit, because he kept glancing at is as if the devil itself was inside it. He sighed, causing Kay to raise an eyebrow at him. Why was he staring at her camera like that? She decided to just ask him, stepping to the right and passing by Dougie and Sarah, who were laughing and talking secretively about one thing or another (Kay was sure she didn't _want_ to know when she saw the look on Dougie's face) and ending up falling in step with Tom. He smiled a her and she returned his smile, then holding up her camera and sending him a questioning glance.

''What're you staring at my camera for Fletcher?'' the redhead asked, a slight teasing note to her voice as she couldn't help but grin. Tom sighed once again, running a hand through his light blond hair before crossing his arms in front of his chest. ''Well, the thing is … that knowing Dougie and Danny .. and Harry too actually; knowing them there will be booze involved t'night, and that means some really bad pictures could and will be taken and … well, Fletch is always talking about being careful about bad publicity and stuff. And I know what they're usually like; and they're gonna make it seem as if they're bloody alcoholics'' the blond explained, scrunching up his nose as he looked over at Dougie and Sarah and them turned his brown eyes back to Kay. He was surprised to find her smiling, and surprised to feel her hand on his shoulder in a slight reassuring pat.

''Don't you worry. This article Sarah and me are writing is about getting to know you guys. Yes, if something happens it will be mentioned, but we're not out to get you into a bad spotlight. We just wanna know what it's like to be famous really'' she explained, somewhat jokingly and Tom smiled at her in return, biting his lip and then suddenly looking as if he was having a hard time not bursting out in laughter. Kay frowned. Had it really been that funny what she sa – The redhead let out a loud, undignified yelp when she suddenly felt herself being lifted in the air by a pair of strong arms. She was thrown over someone's shoulders, grabbing onto her camera just in time so it wouldn't slip of her neck, and then finding her face buried in a somewhat familiar head of brown, curly locks. Okay. So Danny was dead.

---

Danny didn't end up dead. No, the Boltoner had started tickling Kay on top of carrying her around on his neck, and that had resulted into her giving up eventually and just going along with it. She had heard a yelp similar to her own only seconds after Danny had picked her up, and when she had found herself capable of glancing over to the back she found the rather hilarious sight of Sarah being carried by Dougie, bridal style. Apparently the bassist didn't feel like lifting up the girl as far as Danny had lifted up Kay. Not that Sarah was complaining. She had taken out her notebook and had teasingly started asking Dougie questions; such as 'Do you do this with every girl you meet?' and 'How strong are you exactly Mr. Poynter? How soon before I have to start worrying about falling to the ground?'. Unfortunately for Sarah Dougie was unmoved by the teasing and just answered the questions.

Kay was in the mean time very much convinced about one thing. The McFLY lads were rather … random. Whilst on Danny's back the dark-haired male had started talking about tons of different stuff, pretty much jabbering on and on about how much he loved being in McFLY, occasionally turning to smile at Harry snapping a picture of him and Kay. With Kay's camera. She had reluctantly given up her fight of keeping hold of her camera when Danny had started tickling her again. How he managed to hold her on his neck and tickle her at the same time was still a mystery to the redhead, but she vowed to herself she was going to make him pay for this. Whether or not he'd like the payback was another question.

---

The whole carrying Kay and Sarah thing had slowed the six of them down quite a bit, but a while later they did finally arrive at the 'pub' where the lads had been talking about for a bit now. Harry opened the door and Dougie let Sarah down, guiding her inside and grabbing hold of her hands when she tried slapping him in the arm upon finding her feet planted firmly on the ground again, whilst Danny refused to let Kay down just yet and carried her inside, causing many people to turn around and see who this rather loud bunch were.

Some gasps where heard when some of the girls inside the pub realised it was McFLY that had just entered, and an overall muttering had started. Kay felt several people glaring at her back, but she couldn't see who it were, and if people were glaring at her she wasn't going to be bothered with those people to begin with. Pfft. Danny _finally_ put her down to the floor...

* * *

TBC ASAP, I promise. Just figured that I'd give you guys what I've got so far. Concrit is welcome : any ideas are welcome as well. I'm sorry for taking so long. I have lots of stuff going on with school. I will try to update more often, I really will, but I can't make any promises. Really sorry guys. 


End file.
